Too Late
by Reptilias
Summary: Life on the Ark gets complicated as Ratchet makes mistakes with love interests. Wheeljack steps in after having enough. RatchetxWheeljack. Some foul Language. Rated for future Chapters.


_Just a FYI, the robots portrayed here are my version. I draw fan comics to amuse myself and I always thought Ratchet should be rendered a bit more petite and lithe. I'm a huge fan of Dr. Smoov's version of Wheeljack. Youtube him. So yes, they are sort of out of character but then again this is a fangirl fic so it's going to be totally OOC. heh . Oh and total G1 skins._

_Alert! Had to edit the story! Sorry to the ones that favorited. I will make sure next chapters are error free!_

* * *

In the Ark medical bay was buzzing with activity with Autobots coming in for minor repairs. These days Decepticons are not the only threat; there are neutrals that had jumped ship when a portion of Cybertron made it into Earth's orbit. Some of the neutrals are just as hostile as the Decepticons. They were especially violent when prodded out of hiding by a coalition of N.E.S.T and Autobots. The Autobot forces were spread thin but found relief when N.E.S.T. was put into action to track down unregistered Cybertronians.

Ironhide was in med bay; he was fully recovered from a blast from a makeshift plasma cannon that a hostile neutral wielded on his team.

"Ok, Iron you are good to go." Ratchet said as he looked over Ironhide's diagnostics. He began disconnecting wires from Ironhide and to make ready for others coming in. First Aid and Perceptor were wrapping up on their patients and gave notice that they were taking a break. Ratchet waved them off as he looked over his quick-repair bin. It was filled with a welding torch, various tools and sheets of exo-metal skin that reacted quickly to bond with their skins and harden.

Ironhide beamed a smile at Ratchet and he looked like he wanted to say something but wrestled internally with it. Finally he said, "Thanks Ratchet, uh…you're the best. Glad you are so skilled…UH with uh with fixin' bots!" Ironhide's gruff voice sounded awkward as he stumbled over his words.

Ratchet turned and faced Ironhide as he finished curling a cord back up into a storage compartment on one of his large diagnostic computers. He blushed at the compliment and said, "Aw, well thank you for taking the hit for me. That blast was aimed from my spark. If you weren't so quick and thick plated I would be a goner."

Ironhide got up from the repair bed and approached Ratchet who turned to continue powering down systems to store his equipment and tools. Ironhide took two steps toward the medic who was busy working at curling cords and cleaning. The warrior then looked like he was about to turn away but stopped and rubbed the back of his neck and looked at Ratchet.

Wheeljack was there as well but at the work tables that were on the far side of the bay. His work area was on the opposite side of med bay from the repair beds. The workstations were also conveniently located near his labs next door where his team of Wreckers were busy testing new weapons for N.E.S.T. Wheeljack had been busy repairing spare parts but momentarily stopped working to spectate the exchange taking place before him.

Ironhide began to fidget and looked as if he was again wrestling with a thought. He was oblivious to Wheeljack's stare as he placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder.

The medic turned to look at him as confusion and concern spread across his face plates. "Ironhide you ok? You look pained! Did your repairs to your tubing come undone?"

Ironhide quickly removed his hand from Ratchet's shoulder and shook his head. "Ratchet, I-was-wondering-if-you-would-join-me-for-a-drink- tonight!" The words were blurted out so rapidly that the medic had to stop and slowly replay the question in his head.

"Hmmm. I see." Ratchet said and then picked up a datapad to see who was next for repairs. He then walked briskly to his computer to bring up repair history on Bumblebee. Ironhide followed him but he seemed like he wanted to retract his offer instead and flee.

"Drinks? Well I don't know Iron. I got three more patients and then I got to account for inventory of new parts. I'm rather busy." Ratchet stopped typing in his computer and gave Ironhide a quick look before turning back to his data pads.

Wheeljack had forgotten about his work and watched with intense interest what was going on at the opposite end of med bay. Ironhide had grabbed Ratchet's arm before the medic sped off to accomplish other tasks.

"Aw come on Ratchet! I took a blast to the chest plates for ya. You could at least come and join me for a drink. As payment…" Ironhide gave him his most charismatic smile.

"As payment!" Ratchet said with an amused chuckle. "Well, I guess I would be an evil bot for denying that. You did save me and all." Ratchet grinned as he smacked Ironhide on the shoulder and then turned back to his tasks.

Ironhide blushed and began retreating to the med bay doors as quickly as possible. He then shouted over his shoulder as he practically ran out of medical bay, "I'll be by later to come get you!"

"ONLY FOR AN HOUR! I got stuff to do here!" Ratchet yelled back before the doors closed. Ratchet shook his head and went back to his computer to log Ironhide's repairs. He then "commed" First Aid to handle Bumblebee's minor repairs after his break.

As Ratchet turned to head back to head out to take a break himself that's when he noticed Wheeljack staring at him. He was shaking his head as he crossed his arms then he snorted under his breath, "Tsk, damn shame."

Ratchet looked around to see if perhaps he missed something but found nothing out of the ordinary and gave a Jack a quizzical look. "What? What is it? Oh, wait…you're not about to test something that has a potential of exploding are you?"

"NO! I'm not! Vector Sigma! I only tested that explosives recovery droid once in med bay and I learned my fuckin' lesson!" Wheeljack huffed.

Ratchet's optics narrowed as Wheeljack continued to stare him down. Jack's demeanor had a tendency of going from strange amusement to reckless anger in nano seconds. Ratchet was use to Jack's mood swings but for some reason it was annoying him more than usual."Fine, ok. Well, I'm headed to the Energon Hall for a break," Ratchet said as he made his way to the main double doors.

Jack's optics followed the medic and he waited till he was about to two steps from exiting to make his comment, "Geez, Ratchet why are you so fuckin' boring?"

Jack had added just the right amount of hatefulness and exhaustion to the question to make Ratchet stop in his tracks. He swore he heard the screech of Ratchet's feet on the floor as he came to a halt and whipped around to glare at him.

Ratchet quickly took a deep breath and calmed himself then asked, "What? What do you mean by that?" Ratchet knew better than to allow Wheeljack to illicit an emotional outburst from him. He knew if that happened Jack would antagonize him all day. He was like a shark in the water after catching the scent of blood, he would close in on Ratchet for the kill if he allowed Jack to get the better of him.

Wheeljack's optics narrowed as he noticed Ratchet trying steel himself. He was so predictable, that's why he savored battling with the small medic. "All work and no play. Don't ya ever do anything other than work?" He waited to see if Ratchet would take the bait.

Ratchet's face plates twisted up in a defiant look and for a split second he was about to storm out of the bay. However he didn't, instead he placed his hands on his hips as he glared at the large reckless engineer. "AND what are you getting at Jack!" Ratchet's voice pitched ever slightly but he quickly recovered and hoped Wheeljack didn't notice.

"Well, I noticed at least three mechs in the last two Earth years get shut down by you," Wheeljack stated flatly.

He mentally high fived himself for having successfully baited Ratchet into a fight. He relished how angry the little medic could get with simple observations. He let his optics take in the medic's form. He was a small mech compared to the average sized bot. Wheeljack towered over the Chief Medical Officer but he knew on many occasions that Ratchet's lithe form was no indication of his potential to kick aft when provoked.

"Shut down? What does that mean?" Ratchet was honestly perplexed by the entire statement.

Even though Wheeljack didn't have a mouth Ratchet could sense he was beaming with amusement. If Jack did have a mouth it would have most likely been in the most infuriating twisted smile he could muster.

"Fuck Ratchet, what I mean is throw Ironhide a bone already! He's been after you for awhile now," Jack said as he noticed Ratchet's complete confusion.

He then busted out laughing, "Wait, you mean to tell me you haven't noticed how he acts like a complete awkward dumbass around you?"

Ratchet's optics widen with horror, he was about to berate Jack for such a stupid and completely unfounded observation but stopped as he actually began to recall Ironhide's behavior as of late.

"Look, it wouldn't hurt for you to get your circuits blown if you know what I mean." Jack added a dirty little chuckle to his perverted comment. He was enjoying this exchange and he could see it was messing with the medic.

Ratchet took a step back in disgust and covered his mouth like he was about to retch. This made Wheeljack laugh even harder. The medic quickly composed himself when he realized just what happened. He had let Wheeljack get the best of him but he recovered and decided that Jack's observations were only said to mess with his head.

"There's no way! Besides it's not like you would know!" Ratchet fired back.

"As a matter of fact I do! Dr. Smarty Pants! I got a couple of fuck buddies." Jack studied Ratchet's reaction after he confessed that bit of personal information. He noticed that it shocked the medic to the core and he looked like he wanted to run away. But before Ratchet could run off he added, "Ugh, Ratchet. You ARE fuckin' boring! You push mechs away and you ARE clueless, aren't ya? WOW!"

Wheeljack stung him good and deep in the spark with that last comment. Ratchet looked away and began wondering if it was indeed true that Ironhide was interested in him. They both been somewhat close ever since they came back online several years ago, however there were no signs of Ironhide pursuing him in such a way. They were just friends and Iron never treated him differently than the others.

"NO! There's no way! No…he's only being a friend. You got it all wrong!" Ratchet said. He was looking down at the ground because he refused to let Jack see the turmoil he caused within him.

Wheeljack studied Ratchet and he could tell he crossed the line but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't done with the small medic, "Yea, what eva! What about the others?"

Ratchet snapped a hateful look at Jack and spat, "What others!" He had lost all control of his emotions now. He was ready to fight the big oaf.

Jack leaned against the work station he was at with the forgotten spare parts he had been working on earlier. "The twins, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," he said as though he was bored with it all.

"Ok, now you're really just being an ass. There's no way those two are interested in me! Stop making a complete retard out of yourself!" Ratchet barked.

Wheeljack threw his hands up in exasperation and said,"OH COME ON! Those two are always in here! They are always hanging all over you and they find ways to get you to chase them down. If that's not enough they bring you gifts. Or don't you remember that shit as well?"

Ratchet's face plates began turning red with the rush of energon and he blurted out, "For the love of Prime Jack! YOU are indeed a stupid fucking retard!" He spun on his heels to storm out of med bay.

"Why are you such a cold mech! Vector Sigma!" Jack said to get the last word in.

Ratchet stopped cold in his tracks yet again having stiffened at that comment. He whipped around to face off with the rude bot. Jack raised his hands to signify he had more to say.

"Alright, just hang on. Look, is there any mech you're attracted to? And don't say me! I got my hands full juggling the two I'm screwin' now," Wheeljack said as he shook his head.

Ratchet began shaking with renewed rage but said nothing and began inching his way to his tool box. Wheeljack rubbed his chin in a contemplative manner and continued, "I mean perhaps when I am done with the two I am seeing now I MIGHT consider railing you." Jack was busy finding the words to deliver the final blow that he didn't notice that Ratchet had pulled out a large wrench. Jack finished by saying, "Meh…maybe."

As he got out his last word that is when he felt the searing blow of the wrench upon his face. He reeled back and stumbled backward into another workstation table that was behind him. His transistors buzzed with pain and he was sure his face plates were dented. He shook his head as his vision went static for a few seconds. He could hear Ratchet yell at him, "You're a fucking dirty bastard Jack! There's absolutely no mech I am attracted to. So butt out!"

Jack's vision came back and he saw clearly the small bot shaking in rage as he went to make a hasty exit. He couldn't help how much he enjoyed spats with Ratchet.

"Keep your dirty observations to yourself!" the medic said over his shoulder.

Wheeljack yet again wanted the last word and said, "Keep abusing me and that "maybe" will become "definite" you're moving up on my list."

Ratchet made it out of the doors and tossed his answer to that, "Fuck you."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Jack chuckled and studied the infuriated medic. He loved how Ratchet glowed with rage and that he had this profound effect on the medical officer.

"Well, I'm going to get a drink. Don't mess up anything in med bay! If you make anything explode in here make sure you explode with your stupid creation!"

"Oh, I won't mess up med bay but I can't guarantee I won't blow it to the moon. I have to test my new generator!" Jack hissed back.

"Then make sure you go with it to the moon!" Ratchet shouted.

"Only if you come with me," Jack said lecherously.

Ratchet had enough and left without another word. Jack continued to stare in the direction of the double doors after Ratchet left.

In the Energon Hall, Ratchet found that it was empty since most of the Autobots were busy preparing for different missions with N.E.S.T. Optimus Prime's schedule was always full. He was either with the leaders of different human nations, with leaders of N.E.S.T. or tracking down possible Decepticon operations. Optimus was rarely in the Ark these last two years so he left Ark operations to Prowl and Jazz.

Ratchet dispensed a cube of high grade and sat at a booth. Energon Hall was a newly constructed area below the Ark. Built deep into the heart of the volcano that the ship had crashed into many millions of earth years ago, the hall offered a view of the lava pools far below. As Ratchet stared out of the window he mentally berated himself for falling into one of Wheeljack's stupid arguments. He hated how the rough engineer could provoke him so easily. The Hall had a huge window that viewed the lava pools so it didn't need to be lit which saved on energy. The amber light seemed to sooth Ratchet as he took a long sip of his cube as he did he heard Prowl enter the Hall. He was talking loudly to another through his "comm" link. Who ever it was seemed to have pissed off the police chief something fierce.

"Fine! Be that way! If I find out(beep)…FUCK!" Prowl yelled into his "comm" device. Whoever had been on the other end had disconnected the link.

He then noticed he wasn't alone and close his link. Ratchet had been watching him warily. Prowl approached the chief medical officer and looked sheepishly at him as he said, "Ratchet…uh. I am deeply sorry you heard that."

Ratchet turned in his seat to face Prowl, "It's ok Prowl. Is everything alright?

"Well…it's nothing. Forget it. Mind if I join you? I hope I'm not disturbing you since you were in here alone. I haven't had my daily intake of energon yet but I think I may just get a cube of high grade after today." Prowl said. His car door wings seem to have drooped a bit.

Ratchet tapped his cube and said, "Join the club. I don't mind if you join me." Ratchet beamed him a smile and sipped his drink.

"It must of been one hell of a day if you're in here drinking high grade at this hour." Prowl chuckled.

The medic nodded and continued with his drink. Prowl went and filled a cube of his own and joined Ratchet at the booth and sat next to him. Ratchet turned and offered his cube in a cheer, "To shitty days and stiff drinks."

Prowl touched his cube to Ratchet's "I'll drink to that." Prowl took a long gulp and set his cube down. He turned and smiled which Ratchet returned. Ratchet assessed Prowl and found him to be a rather attractive bot. He noticed how Prowl's optics had a slight angle upper wards at the corners and his lips were beautifully crafted. Ratchet felt energon rush within him heating up his core and he prayed his internal cooling systems didn't grab Prowl's attention since it was quiet in Energon Hall.

"So what happened?" Prowl inquired.

Ratchet snapped out of his thoughts and remembered the fight. He felt his mood darken a bit as he answered, "Wheeljack was testing my patience." He took a long drink of the potent cube not wanting to remember all the hateful things Jack had said to him.

Prowl studied him and decided it was best to not press the issue and quickly stated, "I understand, Wheeljack is rough inside and out. Are you staying for a couple of drinks then? I am guessing you are avoiding med bay." Prowl smiled coyly which made Ratchet's spark jump in his chest.

"Yes, I suppose so." He quickly responded. He felt the high grade working a number on his temperature and was sure Prowl noticed how flushed on his face.

Prowl continued to smile at Ratchet even as the medic turned away quickly to look out the window. "Do you mind if I drink with you? Its rare you and I have conversations outside of our duties. I been meaning to talk to you and now its perfect timing."

Ratchet turned to look at his drinking companion. He was taken back by the statement because he realized the both of them never really talked at all. "I don't mind if you stay and talk with me. I would like that a lot."

"Good, I could use some pleasant company." Prowl said as he leaned on the table propped up on his elbows never once looking away from the medic.

Ratchet wondered if all the things Jack said about him were true about how clueless he was and cold. Even though he lied to Jack about not being attracted to anyone it was only to get Jack to shut up. He had felt attraction before but found it wasn't best to chase his feelings. His job was demanding and when he wasn't repairing bots he was out in the field on missions. So finding time to contemplate personal matters was a luxury he didn't have. The only thing he seemed to have time for were fights with Jack. Now that he thought about it, for some reason the fights seem to have gotten more frequent and vicious as of lately. Ratchet hated thinking about Wheeljack for many reasons but the main one was that he was conflicted with how he really felt about the mad scientist engineer. Jack really did bring out the worst in him but he also was a reliable cohort and always had his back when it really mattered. He was use to the unpredictable mood swings and even though not a day would go by that he didn't curse Jack's existence he missed him when he was called away on duty with his Wreckers. Though he would never admit that to Jack even under pain of death.

Meanwhile in med bay Wheeljack was busy putting away all the parts he was working on. He couldn't concentrate on meaningless tasks right now. He was still hyped up from his battle with Ratchet. He seen many mechs strike out with Ratchet, mostly Ironhide. This had always amused him when the tough warrior that was Ironhide would tuck tail and run when his advances were thwarted by the petite white and red bot. Tonight however Ratchet agree to a date and this was messing with Jack's head. It was obvious Ratchet wasn't interested in Ironhide like a lover but they had become close friends in the short few years since being on Earth.

Ironhide and Ratchet were predicted to be a couple in another year by many mechs. A bet was even placed on it. Some say a year others say in a few short months from now. Jack figured even Optimus Prime had taken part in the bet and purposely placed those two on missions together to drive his chances at winning.

As Wheeljack placed his last part in a bin, he slammed the drawer roughly. He grabbed a large hammer he was using earlier on sheet metal and swung it a couple of times in the air. He so wish he had something to destroy. He hated thinking too much on things. Mainly, the Ratchet and Ironhide subject which seemed to always make him a little crazy. He shook his head and decided to find something to smash. That's when the doors to his laboratories opened up. Hoist and Grapple came in carrying the newly designed generator with them.

"Say Jack, there seems to be a problem with the generator. It came on before but now it keeps shutting off uncommanded." Hoist said as he and Grapple placed the experimental generator on the large workstation table.

"Alright, lemme see. Oh yea, the fuel flow was acting up earlier. Let's manually open the valve and see if it stays on this time," Jack said as he peered into the open panel.

Back in the Energon Hall…

Ratchet had forgotten all about his bad mood and was throughly enjoying his time with Prowl. The Police Chief finished his second cube and gave Ratchet a long look. The medic returned his look which made Prowl smile and look down into his cube.

"So tell me, what was it that Wheeljack said or did to have made your day so terrible?" Prowl's car door wings quivered a few beats as he leaned in a bit towards Ratchet.

"He was pestering me about how I'm clueless when I'm being hit on." Ratchet said as he fiddled with his empty cube.

Prowl let out a soft chuckle to which Ratchet playfully shoved him. "What's so funny?"

"Well, what's funny is how Ironhide keeps running out of med bay like a bashful sparkling. I have the halls of medical quarters on surveillance."

Ratchet's optics widen and his mouth fell open," OH NO! Not you too!"

Prowl placed his had on Ratchet's then said, "Ratchet, everyone sees how Ironhide has a crush on you. Who can blame him, you are very attractive. So I take it you are not interested in him?" Prowl looked deep into Ratchet's optics and his hand squeezed the medic's ever so slightly.

Ratchet shook his head and he felt his temperature rise yet again. Prowl's hand remained on his own hand and he looked away because he felt like he was about to lose control of his own body.

"I'm not attracted to him like that. Do you really think I'm attractive?" Ratchet felt Prowl intertwine his fingers with his own. Prowl then leaned in closer and he felt his spark dance erratically in its chamber.

"You are without a doubt the most exquisite bot I have ever seen."

Ratchet was floored but as soon as he recovered that is when Prowl leaned closer and it seemed like he was going to kiss him. Ratchet was petrified. He never kissed anyone before. But a loud beep of a "comm" link from Prowl ended the would be kiss.

Prowl sighed and looked to see who it was that had horrible timing. He quickly got up from the table leaving his good mood behind with Ratchet. He placed the "comm" on ignore and glance down at the medic who was still seated.

"I am so sorry, I must go. Its important," Prowl said.

"Oh, its ok. I must go as well. I got two more patients to see." Ratchet said as he stood.

Before Ratchet could react Prowl had enveloped him in an embrace and gently kissed him. Then he pulled away smiling sheepishly stating, "If I didn't I would regret not having taken my one and only chance to do so."

Ratchet felt like he was about to melt as Prowl smiled and ran out the door.

Walking back to med bay Ratchet was in a trance replaying the kiss over and over again. The entire ship could fall on his head and he wouldn't have noticed in the least. He felt like his whole body was buzzing with energy as he recalled the way Prowl felt. As soon as he reached the double doors to med bay he could smell smoke and he ran in.

He was greeted by three Wreckers in a charred workstation and what appears to have been some device that exploded. Wheeljack, Hoist and Grapple jumped when they heard the doors open to find Ratchet standing there. They were trying to hurriedly clean it all up hoping to have had it done before the medical officer returned. But they weren't so lucky. Ratchet's optics blazed with anger.

Wheeljack threw his hand up and quickly explained," WHOA! Wait Ratchet! We didn't damage your medical stations. It was only a small explosion. I caught the worst of the blast and I'm fine. So as you can see it only looks bad but its just soot from the fall out. We're cleaning it up. Hoist here, you two take these parts into the lab. I need to call N.E.S.T. team and tell them it will be bit longer for their generator."

As Wheeljack was about to "comm" N.E.S.T. that's when he felt his head ring with a surprise attack by the large wrench from earlier this afternoon. It sent Wheeljack to the ground and he skidded to a stop against his toolbox. As he sat up slowly clutching his head he addressed his assailant, "Wha…What da fuck was that for! I didn't hurt none of your shit!"

Ratchet walked to his bins and grabbed a portable hand held diagnostic computer with a several cables. Wheeljack stood up and wobbled a bit.

"Hey retard, come over here to the repair bed and sit," Ratchet said calmly.

Wheeljack fixed Ratchet with his blazing optics and stood his ground. "What! No! I'm ok! Well, I WAS ok till you launched that wrench at my dome!"

"You're leaking fluid if you hadn't noticed." Ratchet pointed at the ground and Jack. He began powering up his hand held analysis device.

Wheeljack stopped to inspect his extremities and found several places the explosion had damaged him."Damn, I didn't notice…shit! I'm a mess." He walked over to the repair bed where Ratchet was waiting at. Ratchet pointed at the bed as Jack stood in front of him but the stubborn engineer crossed his arms and fixed the medic with a steely look.

"This better not take long I got things to do!" He said angrily.

"Just sit already." Ratchet said cooly still messing with his computer. Jack plopped himself on the end of the bed and waited. Ratchet approached Jack and began opening access ports for the connections. Even though he was in a sitting position Jack's height made getting the connections on his head difficult.

"I have to attach this one to the back of your head. I need you to lean over or I can get on the bed behind you to do this."

Ratchet came in close to wait for him to lean over. Wheeljack was about to protest the head cables but quickly caught himself as the medic wrapped his hands around his head and pulled forcing his head down.

The engineer obliged Ratchet without protest. He felt his spark beat furiously. Ratchet was very close to him and he could hear the medic's cooling system kick on. He also smelled the high-grade energon emanating from the Chief Medical Officer's mouth. This surprised Jack that Ratchet even drank high-grade energon even more so considering he was still on duty. Jack supposed it was his doing for continuously harassing him earlier.

"Ok, hold still. These are delicate wires and I must weave them around your cerebral connectors," Ratchet whispered since his mouth was close to Jack's audio receptors, "Hmmm…I can't see the…I need to kneel on the bed behind you. You're still too tall."

Wheeljack grabbed Ratchet and set him on his lap then lowered his head again. The medic was caught totally off guard having been handled that he sat there for a couple of seconds. The fact he was picked up like some minibot before he even registered it was astonishing. He didn't even want to acknowledge the fact he was on Jack's lap. He shook his head and sighed then went straight to work.

"Well I guess this works too," Ratchet quickly added. He felt his cooling system working over time. It felt like energon was surging within his entire body heating every part of him. Ratchet then heard Jack's cooling system kick on as he worked on the attachments. He placed his free hand on the side of Jack's face and turned his head gently. The medic then heard Jack's systems buzz but figured it was from the damages sustained from the blast.

Wheeljack had never been so close to Ratchet before. He had nothing smart or mean to say because all he could think about was the fact Ratchet was on his lap and so close to him. He could feel his core temperature rise and all he could think about was touching Ratchet. He slowly placed his hand on Ratchet's back and waited to see if the medic would chastise him for taking such liberties. He didn't hear anything but Ratchet's body working on his connections and the medic talking to himself ever slightly about what filament went where. He began lightly stroking his finger tips on Ratchet's back.

The medic felt Jack touching him and then he could feel the light caress of fingers on his main back strut. He momentarily stopped working on the connections having lost his concentration on the wires. He was startled but it was quickly replaced by awkward confusion. He didn't stop Jack but allowed it to continue and he went back to work trying to disregard it.

"Uhh, ok. Done. Be patient, I want to run a thorough systems check on you."

Jack turned his head to look at the medic and quickly removed his hand from Ratchet's back. The medic quickly jumped off his lap and began fiddling with the portable diagnostic device.

"Ok stay put I am getting a data pad to down load the information." Ratchet went over to his computer area where he had his data pads and his main computer. This was centrally located in the middle of the repair floor so he could make swift loads and to keep watch over his patients. Ratchet glanced at Jack who was steadily watching him. Ratchet retrieve a data pad and began a purge process of old information as he did he glanced back at Wheeljack who hadn't stopped staring at him from what it seems. Ratchet quickly turned away and tried to clear his head. The whole entire interaction was odd but he wasn't complaining. Jack was being quiet and doing as he asks. He returned in front of Jack and plugged the diagnostics to the vitals pad and down loaded the information. Many alerts popped up instantly on the vitals pad.

"Oh Sigma! Wait, some of these warnings are several months old. Jack!"

Wheeljack chuckled and shrugged, "Yea, I know."

"I see a couple of anomalies and…hmm. Did you fix yourself a couple of times?" Ratchet said alarmed.

Jack went on the defensive again and looked away from Ratchet, "I'm fine! Just fix my leaks!"

"Hold on, it all can be fixed now. It won't take long." Ratchet said as he sat on the floor and began working on the code anomalies. Ratchet whistled and chuckled, "I'm surprised you haven't exploded. You should NEVER fix yourself."

Jack abruptly stood up and scooped up Ratchet as the medic quickly clutched at his data pad and diagnostic device. "Gah! Jack! HEY!"

The engineer plopped the medic on the bed he was sitting at and then he reached over and rolled the quick patch equipment bin close to the bed.

"The repair nano's are working the minor anomalies. Let's fix those leaks, your left arm first, it seems the worst."

Ratchet retrieve the equipment from the top of the bin Jack had rolled over then he pointed at the stool. Jack rolled it over and sat in it. He draped his left arm over Ratchet's lap as the medic scooted to the edge of the bed. Jack complied with all Ratchet's requests and it wasn't going unnoticed by the medic. He wondered what was going on with Wheeljack. Usually it was like pulling teeth with the large stubborn bot when he needed to work on him.

Jack had curled his injured arm around Ratchet's body and placed his hand on the medic's back. Ratchet felt Jack's digits stroking his back once again but he did his best to pay it no mind. He figured Jack was in a strange mood and after the repairs he'll be his usual disgusting hard headed self.

* * *

_I promise I have several chapters on the way for this story unlike Jackassicon which is a boat without a paddle right now. Thanks for reading!_

_~Reptilias_


End file.
